Hinata dan Fisika
by Wataru Takayama
Summary: Hinata, keberadaanmu di hidupku memenuhi hukum-hukum fisika... and let me tell you how physics can turned my world...


**Hinata dan Fisika**

_"... let me tell you how physics can turned my world..."_

_._

_Masashi Kishimoto_

_A Wataru Takayama's fanfic of The Anime of Naruto_

_Genre: Romance, almost Parody, a litle bit Tragedy (?), and High School Fic_

_Warning: AU, Typo, and all of imperfections contained in this fic_

_Enjoy..._

Hari ini adalah hari pertama bagi seluruh siswa Jepang memasuk tahun pelajaran baru. Seorang lelaki berambut kuning oker itu adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak siswa tersebut. Lelaki itu tahun ini menduduki bangku kelas XII di Konoha High School (KHS).

Awal tahun ajaran baru dibuka dengan pelajaran fisika untuk kelas XII KHS. Mengapa awal tahun harus dimulai dengan pelajaran sesuram itu? Mungkin ini pertanda buruk untuknya. Mendengar kata fisika memang sudah membuat lelaki itu ingin pingsan di tempat. Dia benar-benar anti dengan yang namanya fisika. Menyeramkan, mungkin?

Seorang guru berjenis kelamin perempuan akhirnya masuk ke kelas yang gaduh itu. Seketika, suasana kelas menjadi sunyi senyap seperti pemakaman di malam hari. Siapa yang tidak takut dengan guru wanita berotot itu?

**BRAAKKK!**

Bukannya memberi salam, guru itu langsung membanting diktat tebalnya di atas meja guru. Ia pincingkan matanya untuk menangkap satu demi satu muridnya, apakah masih ada muridnya yang belum mingkam.

**Check!**

Semua tenang, bahkan lelaki kuning oker yang terkenal banyak mulut itu.

"Mana PR fisika kalian tempo lalu?" desis sang guru. Semua murid berpandangan satu sama lain dengan mimik ngeri, terlebih lelaki itu.

"Psst... Hinata-chan, memangnya ada PR?" bisik lelaki itu pada _chairmates_ sekaligus kekasihnya.

"Ada, Naruto-kun belum mengerjakan, ya?" sahutnya.

"HOA~! Aku belum ngerjain sama sekalee~!" jawab Naruto ketakutan. Keringat dingin pun satu demi satu bercucuran di kening lelaki kuning oker bernama Naruto itu.

"Kumpulkan sekarang!"

Semua siswa pun melangkah maju untuk menyerahkan PR mereka, kecuali Naruto yang masih duduk manis di bangkunya sambil bercucuran keringat.

"Hey, Naruto! Mana PR-mu?" tanya guru itu sambil mengacungkan penggaris panjang ke arah Naruto yang duduk di baris ke dua.

"A-i-a-ano-ano-etto..."

"Apa, hah?" Guru itu berkacak pinggang.

"A-aku..."

"... belum mengerjakan?" sambung guru itu.

"A, iya, iya. Benar sekali Tsunade-shisou..." jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum dan mengacak belakang rambutnya yg tak gatal.

"_BAKA!_ Apa yang kau lakukan selama liburan, Naruto? Hadeh! Sekarang kau harus kuhukum!"

"Aaa~ hukum?"

"Ya! Kau harus membuat essay tentang fisika!"

"HOAPAAHH!—

**JEGEERRR!**

"—THEEDAAAKKK~"

Begitu Naruto. Ia rasakan tubuhnya bak tersambar petir ketika mendengar hukuman membuat essay tentang fisika. _Hell!_ Pelajarannya saja tidak ia sukai, apalagi essay?

"Kau harus membuatnya sekarang! Bacakan di depan kelas! Kutunggu 30 menit lagi!"

Tiga puluh menit adalah waktu yang singkat. Naruto tidak tahu apakah karya essaynya ini bisa disebut essay. Dia memang tidak berpengalaman membuat essay apalagi essay fisika. Seumur-umur, hanya itulah momok menakutkan yang paling ia hindari dan sekarang ia harus menaklukkan momok itu.

Untunglah ia punya kekasih secantik dan sepintar Hinata yang diam-diam membantunya memberi penjelasan beberapa istilah dalam fisika. Jadilah ia membuat essay pendek yang Hinata sendiri belum tahu seperti apa. Naruto masih merahasiakannya pada Hinata yang padahal telah menolongnya.

"Ayo Naruto, maju ke depan! Kau sudah siap dengan essaymu, 'kan?" tanya Tsunade, guru killer itu.

"Sudah!" sahut Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempol dan memberikan senyum khasnya yang merekah lebar.

Seluruh manusia yang ada di ruangan itu pun sontak kaget. Mana mungkin Naruto yang _physics-hater_ bisa membuat essay fisika? Yang benar saja? Tsunade pun menenggak liurnya sendiri karena tak menyangka respons Naruto bisa selantang itu.

Dengan langkah yang pasti, Naruto melangkah menuju depan kelas.

"Ehem ehem..." Naruto menjernihkan suaranya terlebih dahulu sebelum memulai presentasi. "Fisika. Siapa yang tidak tahu mata pelajaran menyeramkan ini?

"Selama bertahun-tahun, bahkan berabad-abad lamanya, banyak orang 'tewas' karena belajar fisika. Namun, kali ini aku akan menjabarkan mengapa fisika mampu mengalihkan duniaku."

Semua orang di kelas itu nampak antusias mendengarkan prolog Naruto, terlebih Tsunade. Mimpi apa ia semalam sampai Naruto bisa membuat essay fisika?

"Fisika ternyata menemani hidupku. Semua hukumnya secara tak sadar telah membuatku sebahagia ini. Hukum-hukum fisika tidak hanya tentang alam, tetapi juga tentang hatiku. Ehem, berperan besar dalam kecintaanku dengan Hinata, kekasihku tercinta..."

Rona scarlet di pipi Hinata seketika menyemburat. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Seluruh siswa pun semakin penasaran pada Naruto.

"... Apa kalian tahu?" Naruto mengerling genit ke arah Hinata—aba-aba agar seluruh orang melihatnya.

Sontak, Hinata pun panik ketika semua siswa memandangnya.

"Cintaku pada Hinata memenuhi Hukum Gravitasi. Setinggi apa pun aku melambunng, Hinata terus menjatuhkanku ke sisinya.

"Jelas, itu karena Hinata sangat cantik." Naruto kembali mengerling pada Hinata. Rasanya, ia ingin melempar wajah Naruto dengan sepatu katsnya jika begini.

"Kami seperti dua kutub magnet yang berlawanan, saling tarik menarik tak terpisahkan.

"Hinata memberikanku cinta yang bergelora, yang kubalas tuntas sesuai Hukum Azas Black; di mana kalor yang dilepas sama dengan kalor yang diserap.—"

Naruto sekali lagi mengedipkan matanya pada Hinata. Hinata pun semakin merah dan merah.

"—Seperti Hukum III Newton; di mana ada aksi maka ada reaksi yang sama besar. Seperti tumbukan lenting sempurna. Juga seperti Hukum Termodinamika yang mengatur kesetimbangan aliran energi.

"Ia membuatku bergerak selaras; vertikal dan horizontal, sehingga 'ku bergerak parabola untuk melindunginya di tiap sisi, dalam garis orbit yang stabil dan konstant seperti satelit."

Naruto melirik Hinata lagi namun kali ini Hinata langsung membuang muka. Tak mau ia terus dibuat semerah ini.

"Hari demi hari, cintaku padanya semakin bertambah. Aku tidak di bawah ilusi optik. Ini bukan juga pembesaran bayangan pada lensa konvergen. Bukan juga pengaruh efek Doppler ketika cintaku membesar saat mendekat, kemudian mengecil saat menjauh. Cintaku nyata semakin besar seperti dua gelombang transversal yang bersuperposisi. Seperti pendaran logam yang semakin panas sesuai Hukum Pergeseran Wein dan Teori Kuantum Planck.

"Cinta kami saling mengisi seperti dorongan pada pipi dua bibir sesuai Hukum Pascal. Cinta kami terus naik menjangkau titik-titik tertinggi meski hanya lewat gejala kapilaritas. Kami terus terbang secara aerodinamis sesuai prinsip dinamika fluida pada gaya angkat sayap pesawat terbang.

"Cinta kami memancar begitu indah seperti aneka warna pada rentang cahaya tampak di spektrum gelombang elektromagnetik.

Naruto memandang Hinata lagi yang kini tertangkap basah sedang mamangdangnya lekat-lekat tak bergeser. Naruto pun tersenyum jahil ke arah Hinata.

"Cinta kami tidak terikat Hukum Relativitas Khusus. Secepat apa pun waktu berlalu, cinta kami tidak mengalami efek dilatasi. Perasaan kami tetap sama besar bagaimana pun kami bergerak relatif satu sama lain.

"Cinta kami memang hanya berawal dari setitik atom yang saling bertubrukan. Melewati reaksi fisi bak Uranium yang dihantam neutron, atau reaksi fusi matahari antara Hidrogen dan Helium. Kedua-duanya menghasilkan energi yang amat besar meski berawal dari setitik zarah tak kasat mata.

"Aku akan terus mencintai Hinata seperti kehangatan mentari yang stabil intensitasnya. Seperti molekul gas ideal yang mamatuhi Hukum-hukum Newton tentang gerak. Seperti gaya gerak listrik yang ditimbulkan oleh induktansi diri akibat aku yang senantiasa mengalirkan cinta padanya, membuat perubahan fluks pada koil tersebut.

"_Hinata and Physics, i love you two!_"

Kepala Hinata benar-benar telah berwarna merah padam dibuat Naruto. Darahnya serasa terkumpul dan mendidih di ubun-ubun. Ia amat terpukau dengan untaian kata Naruto tadi. Oh, alangkah bahagianya ia sekarang.

"Bagaimana Tsunade-shishou? I-ini essaynya betul?" tanya Naruto pada Tsunade.

Tsunade masih memaku memandang Naruto dengan sorot mata berbinar-binar.

"Tsunade-shishou?"

"Ah! Eh! Apa?" Tsunade kembali dari lamunannya.

"Bagaimana? Essayku betul, ga?"

"Tidak!"

_Okay_, satu kata itu mampu meluluh-lantakkan perasaan bahagia Naruto. Padahal ia telah bersusah payah mengarang essay yang mirip puisi itu. Jerih payahnya terasa amat tidak dihargai.

"Naruto?" panggil Tsunade.

"Apa, bu?" sahut Naruto lesu.

"Kau harus kuhukum lagi karena essaymu salah total!"

"Hukuman apa lagi?"

"Buatkan satu essay serupa yang lebih indah untuk Hinata lagi!"

.

FIN

Silakan tinggalkan jejak review, fave, concrit, dan flame. Apresiasi kalian sangat dinantikan...

Just click a beautiful link under this words...

Cheers,

Wataru...

.


End file.
